The Moon's Hylian- Twilight Princess
by rebirthsherooftheblue
Summary: What if Link knew his mother during Twilight Princess what if he had more friends to help him? Follow Link as he works to complete his quest with more friends, a bigger family and some assistance from other sources other than his main group. Did I mention more enemies? Well there are. Anything could happen on this adventure. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**The Moon's Hylian- Twilight Princess**

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Percy Jackson and The Olympians**** or the ****Legend of Zelda****. **"Take care of my baby Rusl" A cloaked women said to a man holding a child only a few weeks old.

"Yes Milady. I'll treat him as my own" Rusl said bowing to the cloaked female

"Thank you. You're the only man that I trust other than his father to take care of my child. But unfortunately . . ." The women said not being able to finish

"Don't worry Milady, I will protect him and train him the ways of the sword, so he may survive in this world." Said Rusl to her

"Thank you and far well my baby boy. I will visit you when I can" Said to Rusl and the baby while kissing the baby on the fore head before continuing

"Come along girls, time for us to go back to our world." She said motioning to a portal that she made. Earning a few groans from a group of girls.

"But shouldn't we take care of him Milady?" A girl said to her mistress

"No Zoe, I believe he will be safer here and no monsters will automatically hunt him." She said to the girl named Zoe. Earning a nodded from her as they all entered the portal leaving a sleeping baby and Rusl alone in the forest.

**Third Person's P.O.V. Five years later**

"Link, please slow down!" A heavily pregnant woman said as a child with golden blond hair with silvery blue eyes ran a head of her.

"Sorry mommy!" Link said to his mother

"Link I'm only your adoptive mother I do not have the right to bare that name." The woman said earning a frown from the boy.

"But my real mommy is not here and you take care of me like a real mother so why can't I call you mommy?" Link asked in confusion

"It's because I'm your aunt not your mother so please call me aunt Uli." The woman now Uli asked Link

"Oh ok! If that makes you happy I will Aunt Uli!" Link told her with a big smile earning a smile from her as well.

"Oh Link I have a surprise for you!" A voice called him.

"Can I?" Link asked his aunt while she had a smile still on her face. She then motions him forward knowing what's ahead.

"What is it, Uncle Rusl?" Link asked his uncle entering the house they lived in their village, Ordon. As he walks in he sees that it is way bigger than it usually is and he looks around, then he lays eyes on a woman and a group of five girls older than he was.

"Hello, my name is Link." He said doing a little bow towards them earning a huge smile from the woman, she then turns to Rusl.

"Rusl you have taken good care of my baby." She said earning wide eyes from Link

"Are you my-" Link started but being cut off with an already answer

"Yes I'm your mother, Artemis, and these" she motion towards the girls. "are your older sisters, but only a few of them." Artemis said to him as he ran and hugged her.

"You're alive! I knew that those bullies were wrong!" Link said with joy while her eyes and everyone else's when wide too.

"Link, are those other boys still picking on you?" Rusl asked seriously  
"Yeah they hurt me a lot and they said if I told you they will worsen it." Link said nervously

"Well if you excuse me." Rusl said getting up and was about to head out the door until Artemis stopped him

"Wait, I'll handle them." She said with an unusually smile that Link didn't get but the others did, for they seen it before.

"Link, what do they do to you?" Artemis asked him kindly

"They hit me and throw me into the water and threaten to hurt my friends, and other things he said looking down wards, not seeing the angry looks on the everyones faces.

"Well I'll take care of them so they will never hurt you again." She said to her son with a smile

"Don't hurt them too much, mommy, the other boys are dummies that don't understand others feelings. I don't want mommy to be like that" Link said earning a few aws from the girls, a smile from Rusl and Uli, who just arrive and a hug from his mother.

"Ok baby, I won't, for you." She said getting even more aws form the girls as one came up to him a bent to his level

"Hi I'm Zoe." Zoe said to him making him smile

"I'm Link!" Link said to her making her chuckle

"Who's your friends, and perhaps we could met them?" Zoe asked him

"I have two! They're both girls Ilia and Ayrll." Link said happily

"Oh really do you mind shim them to us?" Zoe asked Link in a kind voice

"Sure follow me!" Link said and walked out the door as Zoe looked at the other huntresses and motioned them to follow him and then looked at her mistress and nodded knowing what she wanted.

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

We followed Link outside, I'm kind of happy that he's so kind to others especially girls, I notice how our mistress wanted to talk to Rusl and Uli about Link and his life privately, but I don't know about what. I see Link running up ahead and knocking on one of the bigger houses' doors. A man the look a bit on the heavy side and a weird mustache answered the door. When he saw Link he smiled.

"Link my boy! It's good to see ya! You're looking for Ilia and Aryll?" He asked in a kind voice will Link nodded

"Who might be you five young lovely ladies?" He asked in a kind voice

"They're my older sisters that came with my mommy! I wish to show them my friends, Mayor Bo!" Link said in a respective tone as Bo laughed.

"Ho, ho, ho no need to be so formal Link, It's good to see that your mother came, I heard she was alive but didn't know if she would come or not. Hold on I'll get the girls for you." He said as he walked inside motioning us to follow. We all walked in as he came from the other room.

"Well I supposed the snuck out while I wasn't looking; perhaps you should try the spring." Bo said as we thanked him and left, we weren't mean like to other boys or men we meant because Lady Artemis said that she trues everyone in this village even the men. We walked through a gate, and then passed a bight tree that looked like it was being turned into a house.

"That'll be my house when I'm older, Uncle Rusl and Fado are making it a suitable home for me" Link said proudly

"Well that's nice of them." Phoebe said as the rest of us nodded we continues walking until we came close to another gate and heard shouting

"NO, LEAVE EPONA ALONE SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" A girl's voice shouted making Link sprint towards the spring as we ran too, but not faster than Link.

"HEY!" Link shouted when we arrived at the spring as we see two boys hurting a horse and two girls.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Link shouted to the two boys.

"Well, well, well look what we have here Groose? Link came and is trying to play hero." A boy on the left said with a laugh.

"Hm, maybe we'll stop if we have a replacement toy, right Gonzo." Asked Groose

"Yeah, but who's the girls behind the dummy? They don't look like they are from here." Gonzo said making me furious.

"Shut up you-" I started but was cut off by Link

"This is my battle Zoe." Link said to me making me nod

"What's this, still acting all big and tuff, Link? Let's get him Gonzo!" Groose said as he charged at Link weakly and punched Link hard, well as hard as a five year old could do, while Link punched back, getting a hit on Groose, but not seeing Gonzo circle around and tackled Link to the ground and started beating on him while Groose joined in.

"STOP IT!" The same girl shouted and was about to attack when Rusl came in and broke them apart.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He shouted

"IT'S LINK'S FAULT! HE STARTED IT BY PUNCHING GROOSE!" Gonzo yelled to him

"Oh really, he did?" He asked with a raised eyebrow not buying it

"Are you sure you didn't start it, by attacking Ilia, Aryll, and Epona?" He asked like he did this before.

"No he did ask Groose!" Gonzo said to Rusl

"They were attacking them and that boy attacked Link." I interrupted him with much hate for the boy as I could muster. Then Rusl nodded and left with the boys in tow while I ran to Link's side.

"Are you ok, Link" I asked concern for him only to find him unconscious

"He's unconscious again." Making me look up and notice the girl named Ilia said while Aryll nodded.

"What do you mean?" I asked them

"Whenever Link protects us he ends up really hurt and his body basically goes to sleep to block the pain." Aryll said sadly

I nodded and picked him up and was about to leave when the horse Epona came up to us and stopped in front of me with her side too me and her head facing me expecting something.

"She wants you to put Link on her back so she can carry him back to Rusl and Uli's house." Aryll said looking at me.

"Why would the horse do that?" I asked her

"Because she is Link's horse, he saved her when she was hurt as a baby and now want's only him to be her rider." Aryll said seriously, I nodded to her and set him on the horse and watch as the horse walked towards the village without being told to.

"She's loyal to him isn't she?" One of the other hunters said.

"Yes she prefers him over everyone in the village." Ilia said as she and Aryll walked after the horse and quickly after we followed their lead.

**Rusl's P.O.V. after Link and the hunters left**

"I want to know if Ling was happy while living here." Artemis said to me and my wife. I smiled and nodded.

"He had a good life, but had some rough times too, over all he had a good life." I said as she smiled but it soon turned into a frown.

"How long as Link been getting bullied?" She asked while I sighed

"For about three years. I thought it stopped about year ago since I kept getting involved but they seem have gotten smarter and threaten him." I sighed again

"I'll deal with them next time, could you bring them to me?" She asked with that smile, I nodded quickly to her.

"Now will you please tell me some things about him? I would like to keep up with his life." Artemis said as I smiled at her.

"Were to start?" I said wondering but got an idea "He's very in tune with nature for he got a horse and a hawk to come aid him when he calls on grass. He even got a wolf before but she left back into the woods, though she comes back every once in a while." I started and she smiled happily at hearing that.

"He is excellent with a bow and even inherited his father's sword skills; I believe he will make a fine sword man in the future, able to protect himself until he goes back with you to your world." I said as she started at me confused

"What do you mean?" She asked in general confusion.

"Well don't you want him closer to you?" I asked as she started laughing at me.

"You thing I would give up the chance to be able to spend every day with him without be taken away?" She asked

"No way I much rather spend a few days with him every two weeks than barely two weeks in a year." Artemis stated as I smiled

"Well that's good wanting to spend time with your son whenever you can." I said while she nodded.

"Also he's needed more than he is there." She said with a shrug.  
"I see so you have notice the mark too." I said nodding

"It's not that hard to sense when one of the three goddesses of this realm is nearby." She said nodding making me confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The mark of the triforce is the mark of the goddess's bearer. It shows that they bear the goddesses power and themselves in general, sort of a guardian angel guiding them or sometimes asleep until needed." Artemis said as we continued to talk about Link and how things been, but then Uli went into labor.

"Rusl . . .?" Uli asked as I and Artemis looked at her, before her eyes went wide.

"She's going into labor!" Artemis said and she pushed me out saying "Check on Link while I take care of this." As she closed the door behind me, I sighed and went to Bo's house to see if Link when there. With a knock Bo answered and immediately said

"Link's at the spring." Causing me to look at him in shock and then said

"Thank you Bo and I also came to say that Uli is in labor." Making Bo's eyes go wide and said

"I'll get everything we need." As I laugh and said

"Don't worry about we got a goddess of child birth here." Making him sigh in relive

"Don't do that! Well you better tell Link the news while I tell the other villagers." He said as I turned around and left to the spring to get Link but then I heard a fight making me run and break a unfair fight between Groose and Gronzo and Link.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I shouted holding both Groose and Gonzo

"IT'S LINK'S FAULT! HE STARTED IT BY PUNCHING GROOSE!" Gonzo yelled pointing at Link

"Oh really, he did?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I didn't believe it

"Are you sure you didn't start it, by attacking Ilia, Aryll, and Epona?" I asked like since this happened before

"No he did ask Groose!" Gonzo said to me

"They were attacking them and that boy attacked Link." Zoe interfered before Groose could answer her voice filled with much hate for the boy as she could muster. Then I nodded and left to bring them to Artemis to be punished.

**Author's Note: This is going to be different from the original game The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess but is going to remain mostly the same; some of it may be in Artemis' world but mostly in The Legend of Zelda universe. I'm adding some characters from other Zelda games to bring out my story more hopefully it turns out alright. Reviews are appreciated, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Artemis' P.O.V. Nine years later**

Today was sort of a celebration for us on Olympus, but I was not in the festive mood. Today was my son's birthday and I was forbidden from ever seeing him again about four years ago. It was a vote witch only a few actually was against. Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Hades, Poseidon and I were the only ones against it. My hunters were the only ones who were also sad about it, he grew on them and they also cared for him, but that didn't stop me from tried going to him in secret, but was stopped by father. I also tried sending birthday gifts to him, or at least trying to. Father also stopped them, most of them; I could only imagine what he feels about me now. We got into a fight and I sort of said some things I regret now, even more now that I recall the worst one I said to him: a disappointment to me. That seemed to hit him hard. I was going to apologies next time I see him but never got a chance to. I continued walking until I was pulled out of my thoughts when my father addressed me

"Artemis . . . Are you going to join us?" My father said to me

"No" Was all I said in a hateful tone to him

"You should forget about him he was after all, a mistake." He said knowing what was making me sad and then that make me snap and yell at him

"SO YOU CAN HAVE ALL THE CHILDREN IN THE WORLD, AND I CAN'T HAVE ONE?" I yelled for all Olympus to hear effectively stopping the celebrations as all eyes looked at us.

"You have made a terrible mistake Zeus." We all heard three voices say at once.

"Who Are You Three And What Are You Doing On Olympus." Zeus boomed at the three women standing before us.

"Are you-" I started but never finished

"Yes Artemis it is us nice to see you again don't say our names until we do. We now understand the reason for breaking our deal, what a pain it must have been for you." The woman in the middle said regarding me sadly

"Artemis you know those three women, and what deal?" Father asked looking at me surprised

"I promised to visit my son often and I was forced to stop because of a certain someone." I looked at my father with hate.

"Hello Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Hades and Poseidon." The one on the left said while turning towards them with a smile.

"Now, what should we do with Zeus?" The right asked with her in deep thought

"I say we teach him a lesson in breaking our deals with someone." The middle one said with a scary looking grin that caused almost everyone to shudder with fear.

"That sounds wonderful Din, continue in another room though." The women on the right said to the middle one.

"Alright I think I will!" Din said going up to Zeus and started dragging him away even though he tried to fight back but couldn't resist her grip on him.

"Alright Farore, what should we do with Artemis?" The left one asked Farore

"I don't know Naryu she hurt Link pretty bad." Farore asked Naryu with a thought full expression

"I'm sorry!" I cried said falling to my hands and knees surprising everyone in the room

"I didn't want to be separated from him; I tried many times to go back! But they always saw through my plans!" I continued to say crying to the two women in front of me

"Well we weren't going to punish you . . . that much." Farore said with a smile like Din's

"Now Farore, Artemis, do you really still care for your son?" Naryu said looking down at me

"Yes! I still do!" I said desperately to the two

"Did you mean the things you said to him?" Farore said with a stoic face

"No I was just angry, I never meant those things, and I don't know why I said them!" I said putting my head to the ground

"Well I think that we should let Link decide to forgive her or not, it will be his decision to reject her and if he does it will be more painful than what we can ever do to her." Nayru said while Farore nodded

"I agree." Din said dragging an unconscious Zeus across the floor dropping him next to Hera

"What did you do to him?" Hera screamed at Din

"You wish to find out?" Din asked with a sickly sweet smile while Hera paled at the thought  
"I didn't think so." She said with the smile still on her face turning to me and turning serious

"I agree that a child hating his mother is one of the most painful thing I think possible." Din said and when she said it's painful, it's painful

"Aright rise, Artemis and come with us." Din said making a portal of golden energy and walking through.

"Bring the rest with you!" Farore said smiling, back to the person I knew. As I got up, the rest that visited my child's world and my hunters gathered behind me and we entered the portal.

_**World Change**_

Exiting the portal we come to see the village we stopped visiting because of father.

"Hey! It's Link!" Apollo said and ran up to try and hug him but only to pass through him.

"What?" He asked confused

"You are not allowing them to see feel or hear you at the moment just watch him and his friends until further notice." We heard Farore say all around us. Sighing we all agreed to her terms

"So Link lets go gather some fire wood, shall we?" We heard Rusl say taking Link through a path out of the village. As we were following them we heard Rusl ask a painful question to my ears.

"Do you hate her?" He asked Link in a quiet tone

"Hate who?" Link asked making my heart sink

"Your mother, do you hate her?" Rusl asked him again.

"I-I don't know, I feel like I am nothing to her. She called me a disappointment, part of me wants to hate her and the other half doesn't since I started it." Link said

"Perhaps you should get her side of the story when you see her again." Rusl said with his eyes closed.

"I don't know, maybe if I do see her after what I shouted at her." Link said sadly

"Ah yes, but I don't think she would mind much I mean you had a right to, but the new question is: are you still mad at her now?" Rusl said looking at him.  
"I . . . don't think so." Link said looking down

"Well that 'I don't think so' needs to be a 'No' because hate is a monster that we all must battle against in hopes to find what's important before it consumes us." Rusl said sitting down at a spring, motioning Link to do the same.

"Your right, I'll try to make up when I see her again." Link said with a sigh

I looked at Link in happiness while the others sighed in relive.

"So that means he doesn't hate you that much after all." Apollo said with a smile

"Yes his hope for your forgiveness is nice." Hestia said with a warm smile

"Rusl's wise words got him thinking on what's important." Athena said with a nod

The rest nodded with the others comments

"I'm relieved that he doesn't hate me as much as I thought." I said with a teary smile

"It seems that you have our answer as well." Farore said appearing behind us.

"What do we do now?" Poseidon asked her while she smiled.

"Who wishes to be with him on his quest?" She asked getting a few looks at from us

"What quest?" I asked nervously

"He is our chosen hero, after his father, I wish to know who wants to watch over him from the shadows and who wishes to help from time to time." She asked us

"So Ganon is rising again is he?" I asked her seriously

"He already risen, Artemis, it's only a matter of time before he strikes here." Farore said seriously

"I would like to ask a question." Athena said

"What is it?" Farore said giving her, her attention

"May we interfere like to help him?" Athena asked looking at Farore questionably

"I don't see why not, but only when he needs it and you'll know when that time is." She said to Athena who nodded to here

"Then I would like to watch over him he may need my assistants." Athena said

"When you say we can help from time to time, what did you mean?" Hermes asked

"I am simply asking you to take on the form of a mortal here and when we tell you to help him you find him and do what we ask of you." Farore said

"I would like to take on that role." Hermes said along with a nod from Hades, Poseidon, and Apollo.

"Well I can assume that the rest will like to watch from the shadows?" Farore asked but then notice that the hunters came up

"Um Lady Farore, we would like to help from time to time." My lieutenant Thalia said earning a confused look from me

"Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?" Farore asked for the both of me and her.

"Um we think it is better that we aren't looking from the shadows only to be called upon when we need to be." Thalia said earning a grin from Farore

"I think I have the perfect role for you to fulfill, do you like ninjas?" Farore asked looking at my hunters with a grin.

"Yes?" Thalia said with a confused look on both her and the other hunter's faces

"I am going to give you the form and skills of the mysterious Sheikah tribe and you will help from literally the shadows around every coroner making sure the things I tell you do not get to him, things that our hero could be corrupted by them if they find and get him, you'll be the shadows that over hangs his path. Our hero is strong enough to beat almost anything, but not from things that hold the power that only I and my sisters may know." Farore said looking at my hunters and them giving her a nod of approval.

"But what about our responsibilities, how are we supposed to fulfill them if we are here? Wouldn't it also be showing favoritism against our own children?" Athena asked concern for their world.

"You underestimated us, your responsibility will be covered and it'll be made so that you will not be showing any favoritism against them since you'll be both here and there at the same time." Farore said with a smile

"How is that possible?" Athena asked wide eye for she doesn't understand how.

"We simply split you into two beings but sharing the same mind, one will be here and the other there. Once this is over, you'll have the option of returning to one being, if you so choose." Farore said

"Impressive but how will you do it?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow

"Like this." Farore said waving her hand engulfing them in a bright green light and when the light died down there were two of each person, goddess, and god there.

"This . . . is . . . AWSOME!" Both Apollo said with their arms raised while the others laughed at them. While I only though it was also nice but my idiot of a brother always has to take it too far

"Now they will return back to your world, while the ones here will be put into place." Farore said and with a snap of her fingers only I, Athena and Hestia were remaining

"Let's now make sure my son is guided right." I said getting a nod from both of them

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

"Tell me . . . Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs . . . The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of the spirits who left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight . . . But enough talk of sadness . . . I have a favor to ask of you, Link." Rusl said as Link looks at him "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow . . . Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but . . . would you go in my stead? You have . . . never been to Hyrule, right?" Rusl said as he turned back to the water not noticing the shadows moving and having eyes watching Link like hawks.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village . . . And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes." Rusl said smiling and got up before continuing.

"It is getting late . . . We should head back to the village. I will talk to the may about this matter." Rusl finished and walked away as Link got up and went to Epona, where Rusl when and waited to continue walking.

"So he's going to go to Hyrule, but I thought this was Hyrule?" Athena asked while Artemis chuckled

"No this is just the small Province of Ordona, a part of the land around Hyrule but is basically part of Hyrule though." Artemis said while Athena nodded as the followed Link and Rusl who were making small talk about everyday life, and still they didn't notice the shadows jumping across the light around them. Though Link thought he saw something once they crossed the bridge but quickly put it out of his mind and continued to walk with Rusl talking only to separate when they reached Link's house and said goodbye to each other.

"Link seems to have a nice life style." Hestia said smiling.

"Yeah he does." Artemis agreed a little down that she wasn't there for four years.

The day continued with Link helping out with the goats and the next wasn't too event full except when Talo was captured and when Artemis hunters reported to them that some monsters that were approaching the small village, making the three goddesses worry.

"So you still prefer your master of me, huh?" A girl's voice said making the goddesses pay attention to what was going on, Ilia was there along with Colin and Link with Epona nearby, in the spring closes to the village.

"Sorry, I didn't know about the details of Talo's capture." Ilia said embarrassedly

"It is fine, he's safe now. Do you know when Aryll supposed to be back?" Link said and asked Ilia making her shake her head no.

"No she wrote that she still was helping in Kakariko Village in the Eldin Province. She wrote that the Gorons there are being a little hostile towards them." Ilia said making Link wonder, but not for very long when a bore ran through the fence that was locked and shot Ilia and knocking Link out which Artemis had to be held back by the other goddesses from destroying them. They froze when they saw a even bigger boar enter and blow a horn that created a weird portal in the sky. Laughing evilly he charged out of the spring and towards Faron Woods. After a few minutes Link came too looked franticly and sprinted towards Faron Woods too. When he arrived there was a giant wall of black fog looking substance, making the goddesses pause at what they saw, and unsure of what to do. Well that was until Link was yanked in by a weird looking hand.

"What was that?" Artemis asked with wide eyes

"I . . . I don't know what that was." Athena said staring at where Link stood.

"Lady Artemis!" The hunters yelled

"What is it?" Artemis asked her hunters

"We are supposed to follow Link into that fog, we were told by Lady Farore." Thalia said making the goddesses look at each other and sigh as they entered the fog with the hunters closely behind. What they saw nearly made them faint.

**Author's Note: Most of this will be like the game but some of it will be changed, and parts skipped. Thank you for reading and please review**


	3. Princess and A Imp

**Chapter Three:**

**Link's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to thing as I was held by this shadowy monster, but soon all I could think about was pain. Since my Triforce make started glowing and make the monster throw me bring the pain along with it. So pain was all I felt as I was trying to get a look around my vision started to pulse kind of. But soon it all came together as I couldn't hold the pain and screamed as loud as I could, and blacked out and I all I knew was darkness.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

As Link, now turned into a wolf, fell to the ground his mother, his sisters and the other goddesses were unable to do anything as they watch the dark monster drag the unconscious wolf away and they fallowed without noticing the little imp in the trees with a smile, a twisted looking smile.

They all followed the monster and he looked Link up in a cell and left him there. Until he woke up that is.

'Where am I' Link thought to himself as he looked around, and noticed his hand-paw, which made him jump a bit, that it was chained to the floor as he started trying to figure his way out of the situation he was in. After a while Link got frustrated and started biting the chain.

'Come on you stupid chain.' Link thought as he gnawed at the chain. As he was also unaware the audience he had.

"It's sad that we can't do anything for him until we are told." Athena said as she watches Link struggle with the chains.

"I know if I could I would break him out." Artemis said as the hunters nodded

As Link continued gnawing he noticed a presence and looked to the back of the cell to find a imp, who jumped over him to the other side.

"I found you!" the imp said leaning towards Link who growled in warning.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary?" She mocked him as he continued growling.

"But do you think you should be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me like that? Well that's too bad . . . I was planning on helping you, if you were nice, that is." The imp said making like stop and look at her.

"That's better; you humans are obedient to a fault aren't you?" She said laughing

"Whoops, but you aren't human anymore are you? Nope, you're a beast!" She said laughing still as Link bit at her in warning and she jumped back laughing.

"Now that's a good boy! No need to bit!" She said with a wide smile and in the shadows, if they could see her, was Artemis who was being held back by her sister, aunt, and all of the hunters to keep her from attacking the imp for insulting her son. As the imp now formed a weird ball of red lightening, and broke the chain but leaving the cuff there.

"You look surprised!" She said laughing at him and started to float backwards.

"I bet you're wondering where we are exactly? Well if you get out, maybe I'll tell you." She said as she turned to a bubbly substance and went through the bars waited and waved her . . . hair . . . at him mocking him again as he started looking around to find a way out.

'Where would a way out be?' Link though as he looked around and notice some stone gone from a corner of the cell and examined it before deciding to destroy it and found a stop he could dig out.

"He's smart to be observant of his surroundings." Athena said as she already saw his only possible way out if he could break the chain himself when they first arrived.

"He is my son." Artemis said smiling but she was still made at the imp.

'Finally out!' Link though in joy as he shook the dirt off him and notice the imp gone and laughing.

'Where is she?" He though as he looked around until a wait landed on his back and went into instinct mode and tried to get her off.

"I guess you're not completely stupid after all, hmm." She said grabbing his ear but when she did she felt like she was hit and looked around but found nothing at all.

"Why did you stop me? Did you hear what she said to him?" Artemis said as she stared at her aunt.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you, they would of found out we are here, you wouldn't want your son to think you don't trust him do you?" Hestia asked staring seriously at Artemis.

"No, I don't." Artemis said earning a nod from her.

"Tell you what" They heard the imp said "I like you, so I'll help you out, but with a cost." She said making Artemis angrier at the imp but didn't act, yet.

"You'll have to do whatever I say." She said making Link nod angrily.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

'That imp makes me so angry, that I could just . . . I don't know what I'd do, but if I did do something she'll not like it.' I thought as we followed Link and the imp through the sewer looking area, no I'm pretty sure it's a sewer. As we noticed Poseidon appear next to us.

"She's still bossing him around like her pet." I mumbled but Thalia heard

"Lady Artemis I assure you that we all would like to show that imp a thing or two, but we can't yet please be patient, for Link." She said making me mutter in agreement.

"What are you doing here Poseidon?" I asked as my curiosity got the better of me.

"Well . . . I came to see how he was, and the fact that you're near water also helped. If he's near water or anything that is wet I can appear and help." He said making me nod

"So, you're here as well, watching over Link." A figure said jumping from the shadows walking next to me.

"Who are you?" I questioned as we walked.

"A friend . . . that is all for now, Lady Farore told me not to show myself, not even to her sisters." The figure said as she walked I realized that the person must be female from the sound of her voice.

"What should we call you?" Athena asked coming next to us.

"You may call me Z." Z answered making Athena nod and move away to the back of the group.

"So Z, why don't you take off that hood? I mean it won't revile you, just shows us a friendly face." Poseidon asked making her shake her head

"I'm also forbidden from removing my hood, but I doubt it'll help much. Now quiet down, the princess can detect almost everything around her, and that includes us, though she can't see us, she can hear us." Z said making us realize that we are next to a door and we all walked in to see Link and the imp looking at another hooded person who must be the princess.

"Do you take fashion statements from her?" I heard someone mutter getting a glare from Z

"I am . . . Princess Zelda." We all heard the princess say as she removed the hood and reviled her-self. She then looked at the imp.

"So Midna this is the one?" She asked and she nodded

"He'll do, but I wish he was better." Midna said making me want to rip her head off. As Zelda looked at my son I noticed that she eyed the chain piece around his ankle.

"You were . . . imprisoned?" She asked a little shocked

"Why don't you tell him about what's going on, I bet he doesn't even know where he's at." Midna said laughing

"Your right, I was once ruler of this kingdom, but that all changed when they attacked." Zelda started but as she did we noticed that the area changed and I then noticed that we are getting a glimpse of the past. We saw what seemed to be the throne room that was made Athena look around in amazement at the way it was designed and we then noticed Zelda and a bunch of guards ready for battle and we knew that the castle was under attack. There was a few moments of silence, but then a big cloud of pure black fog rushed into the room and monsters we never seen rush forward as the guards tried to stop their advance, but it was no use as they were completely taken down in seconds. As a tall man waked into the room and stood before the Princess and spoke.

"What do you want to do now princess?" He said looking at her

"You can surrender and live, or you and every one of your precious kingdom can die, your choice." He said making us growl at what he was doing and we noticed that Zelda was now in a difficult situation.

"Live or Die?" He said again as Zelda dropped her sword sealing her decision and the area faded back to the room before.

"That man that attack was named Zant, he destroyed most of my castle and cover this land in Twilight which as you must have noticed made all but me into what is known as souls and, you into a wolf, they'll wander completely unaware of the situation we're in, please you must help them." Zelda said as Link nodded as the a metal door squeaked opened

"You must hurry out; the guard is making his rounds." She said a Link took off out the door and out the window we came from, and stopped at the edge of the roof that we were on but some were sliding off the roof, the hunters really, Poseidon was floating because of the rain, I had perfect balance, Athena and Hestia also a good balance.

"So do you really want to go back?" We heard Midna say to Link as we faced them

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked as she span and changed to each of the children shrieking and finally landed on Ilia and spoke again

"I could help you save them, but first you got to help me." Midna said as Link nodded and soon they disappeared in black squares into the sky and we were pulled along and soon we were back at the spring that Link's friends were taken from. As he looked around he turned and started going back to the village and soon Midna spoke to him about him getting her proper weapons but we only heard so much until Farore called us.

"What are you doing?" I asked staring at her

"Clam yourself Artemis." I heard Hestia say putting a hand on my shoulder

"I have called you here because I must warn you." Farore started making us give her our full attenction

"The foes from your world are entering this world our hero can defeat them, but . . ." Farore started as her voice fell and looked at Z

"There's too many for one hero to fight, isn't there?" Athena asked worried for Link

"There are more than three thousands of them here." Farore said making all of our faces pale

"What can we do?" I asked in fear for my only child

"The hunters have to go into battle, far fast than I hoped, the monsters are invisible in the Twilight they need to become just as invisible in hopes to defeat them, I'll bless your weapons so that you can send them to your world's underworld." Farore said as the hunters nodded

"I won't send you in alone; Z will assist you with another good friend of Link's father." She said as a blue person with wings on her back appeared and stood next to Z.

"It's nice to see you Z." The figure said as Z humped

"So you're my size now Navi; didn't think you'll take on human size." Z said as Navi smiled

"Well Farore said I would need it to be like this." Navi said

"Well I send word to Din about this, and now you must inform who you are to my sisters and when the time comes the group here, you'll know when." Farore said as the hunters, Z and Navi disappeared in a bright red light.

"Artemis." Farore called me

"Yes?" I responded to her confused

"Try not to kill Midna ok? She may be annoying, but she'll be of great use to Link in the future." She said as she disappeared as well and soon we heard Link coming back and a voice.

**Link's P.O.V.**

"Finally I am able to go look for my friends." I thought happily but soon I notice that a voice called out to me.

"_Wait . . . come to my spring._" the voice said as I walked into the spring and a red and black barrier was formed around me.  
'What is this?' I thought as I saw a black thing fall to the ground, from a red and black portal, which out sized me, but I battled it anyway. I jumped and started ripping it apart even though it healed almost instantly, it still took damage, and after a few attacks like that it went down, dead. Soon it blew up into black particles that Midna did to me to bring me here but instead it went up and disappeared into the portal or became the portal. Now the portal was now blue like it was under my control now. Soon a bright light appeared and a giant goat formed with the light between its horns.

"_I am Ordona, I protect these lands. I thank you for defeating that fowl creature. My fellow light spirits have fallen victim to their attacks, if not for you I would have joined them. Please you must help them got toe the first spot you transformed, I'm sure the light spirit Faron can help you unlock you from your shadow form. Go now save the other light spirits._" Ordona said before fading back to where it came from.

'Ok, I suppose I go back to the spot I first entered the Twilight' I thought and headed off towards the woods I once knew and came face to . . . wall . . . which the other side was the woods I was thinking on how to get there until Midna gave it to me.

"Well since only a person from the Twilight can get into the Twilight I guess I'll help you, but once you go in you can't return until you finish, are you sure you want to go?" She asked as I nodded and she went in and a giant hand came and grabbed me and then blackness again.

**Hey I 'm going to start this sooner than planed since so many people like it but it will still take time to post another chapter so please be understanding, and oh also review or whatever.**


	4. The Forest Temple

**Chapter Four**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

'Ouch . . .' Link said as he awoke and he felt the pain from passing through the certain of Twilight, and that Midna decided to plop right onto his back hard. As he walked he noticed that she had the sword and shield out.

"So these are the weapons of your world?" She asked swinging it nearly talking Link's head with it.

'Watch it . . . oh right can't hear me.' Link said as he growled instead and unknown to them Artemis rage at the imp only grew ten-fold.

"Well I'll hold on to these for you." She said making the sword and shield disappear with a snap of her fingers.

"Come on go!" She said kicking his side making Link growl again but went anyway. Sadly they didn't get far as another barrier formed and not one, but three of those shadow beasts fell from the sky and surrounded Link.

'Oh goody, more of those nasty tasting things! Well at lease I have back up.' Link though until Midna said what he didn't want to hear

"Well you can handle this right, no problem." She said as she floated away

'TRAITOR!' Link yelled in his mind and went into battle, and it seemingly wasn't going to take long. As Link defeated the second one the third screech causing all to hold their ears as the other two got back up.

'WHAT NO FAIR!' Link screamed in his mind as they charged him and after Link went through this cycle about ten times Midna decided to finally help, and it wasn't like she felt fear where she was, no it was only Artemis trying to strangle her, but realizing the golden goddesses made it so that they couldn't touch the people now, much to Artemis anger.

"Why is it that I need to help you with everything? Gosh why are you so useless?" Midna said making Link roll his eyes.

'It's like the pot calling the kettle black.' Link mumbled in his head, even though none could hear.

"Ok when you are ready I'll form a shadow circle so you can take them all out at once, but know this, it only has a certain distance and I can't hold it forever." Midna said as the both went into battle and when Link motion her too form the circle they manage to get them all in it and Link felt a gigantic power boost and quickly killed them all in one hit, causing the portal to come under their control.

'Now that's more like it.' Link thought while he smiled but it soon ended as Midna kicked his side and ordered him to move, and soon enough they were in front of the second light spirit's spring. Though they only saw a yellowish cloud with some dime looking light floating around in it.

"Beast changed by the twilight . . . please collected my light taken by the insects of darkness . . ." A voice requested as Link nodded

"Thank you . . . I'll use the last of my power to mark them on your map . . ." It told them before fading.

"Well I knew snatching this from your house was a good thing." Midna said with a cheer.

'She went into my house?' Link questioned to himself as started following her directions and gathered the bugs, but they look too creepy just to be bugs. Not to mention the locations, they things really were evil, making him jump everywhere from tiny poles sticking form the ground, fog which was purple and smelled dangerous I think it might be poisonous gas, to up high were forgotten nets and what not was swinging around, and don't forget not to mention those stupid plants that somehow found their way up there. Though he was happy to save that monkey, though that might be his mother's half of him or maybe his father's, perhaps both. After gaining the all the light, the two were transported back to the spring were the Twilight now gone and Midna left to his in his shadow for the light spirit to come out.

"Thank you for restoring my light, I am Faron. The hero inside you is awaking, look at yourself." The Spirit started as Link looked all over himself and found himself in a green tunic.

"What's this tunic for?" Link asked Faron

"That is the garb of the chosen hero of the Goddesses, the heroes before you wore similar attire. Now it came to my attention that you seek dark power, but if you are to match the shadow king's power, you'll need it. It's in the temple deep in the forest." Faron explained to him as Link nodded and head off but not before stopping to ask a question.

"Who's the Shadow King?" He asked in curiosity.

"You'll know in due time, now go." The spirit told him as Link took off towards the temple.

"Your father would be proud, I know it." Faron stated to himself as the faded and went back to his slumber until called upon again.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

We followed my child as he travelled to the temple, but my anger was only being contain by the fact that my son was still ok, or else that imp would of died the moment she abandon him when those shadow beast attack him, but luckily I manage to somehow convinced her to help, why the Golden Goddesses blocked me from annihilating her was beyond me, I mean he's also supposed to save their lands, from evil. Not curse to be with a crazy imp who treated him with no ounce of respect. Anyway we continued following and since I hadn't notice that we was already at the accursed fog, which I recognized to be another type of Olympian Poison, in fog form, and only way to make it go away so he could pass would be to use a source of light, like fire, since Hestia was the one to discover the drawl back of it since she was never affected since she is always around fire.

"Does Link have a lantern?" I asked Hestia who gave me a strange look.

"Yes, did you not see him gain one from the man selling them at the entrance to the Ordona Providence?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess not." I replied sheepishly

"She was probably ranting about Midna again and how she couldn't kill her." Athena stated glancing to the two other goddesses. As I blushed in embarrassment and the two laughed that was until a monkey came from behind us and snatched Link's lantern, which caused him to have an annoyed look on.

"Hey you idiot, while you were off in lala land that monkey stole your lantern!" Midna shoted at him which cause me to try and beat her, again.

"It's no use Artemis you can't beat her yet." Hestia told me with one of her hands on my shoulder.

"Just you watch out you little imp, I'll get you one of these days." I growled out in turn caused that imp to shudder.

"W-well let's get moving it seems that monkey wants to lead you somewhere." Midna said floating towards the monkey slightly pale, while Link scowled

"Like you did anything to stop it, you imp. Where's mom when you need her to beat some sense into someone, I would but it's not in my nature to do." I heard Link mumble which made me smile but also start yelling to the sky

"SEE! HE ALSO WANTS ME TO BEAT HER!" I shouted to the sky, but got no response.

"Is this how our kids feel when we don't answer them?" Athena asked and soon after that we followed Link and . . . that imp . . . who followed the monkey as it lead them all over the clearing in the forest, and when the monkey got scared she froze and Link had to fight off the monsters around. Though I would much rather see that monkey be his partner than that imp, at least she helped him a lot more than the imp did. The Monkey soon stopped when they reached a gate where the purplish fog wasn't reaching and dropped the lantern and Link picked it up.

"Awww, my oil is gone!" Link whined with a frown, which caused me to laugh much to the confusion to Hestia and Athena.

"His father was the same way about stuff like that, childish." I said with a smile as I remembered old memories, but it soon was broken by that dang imp.

"Stop your whining you big baby, it's just a lantern." Midna told with a frown and in turn made Link defend himself and my dislike for her was growing little every time she opened her big fat mouth.

"This is my first lantern! I wanted to use it more, before I had to buy oil!" He whined as the two started arguing about it, and soon it was about random things, in which I found and the other two, really comical, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive her for making me laugh.

"Let's just go to the temple." Link said with a big frown and his arms cross up to his upper chest and walked through the gate. Then it got a little weird, as we stared at a bridge just sitting against the wall of rock.

"WHAT IS THIS DOING HERE?" Link questioned loudly, making two monsters noticed him and charge at him.

"Fine, I leave it for another day." Link said pulling out his sword as he too charged at the monsters quickly taking them down.

"Hey! Thanks for getting rid of those baddies!" We heard a . . . bird say?

"You're a talking bird." Link said looking at the bird.

"Yeah, got a problem with talking birds?" The bird asked as Link shrugged

"No just wondering if you were not something else." He said as the bird fluttered his wings

"Like what?" It asked staring at Link with squinted eyes.

"Many things, that isn't important." Link shrugged again as the bird sighed, before flapping it wings again

"Well buy something!" the bird commanded.

"Ok . . ." Link said and started reading the signs

"You got lantern oil?" He asked as the bird nodded

"Yep, and cheap too, only twenty rupees and it'll get you a full lantern or bottle." The bird replied as Link bought some and left the stand, and paid for it, which got a thank you from the bird. Soon enough Link was continuing to the wooden bridge connecting the main land to a gigantic tree, but was stop as a golden wolf with one red eye stopped him, and growled and jumped and seemingly did nothing until Link fell down out cold.

"I see that he has found him." I heard Hades say appearing from the shadows.

"Hades, what are you doing here?" I asked looking at him

"Well someone had some regrets and I am helping young Link here by getting techniques taught to him by someone special." He said with a smile and soon disappeared back to where he came from. Luckily Link awoke only after a few minutes of being out cold, and stood as Link did a jump and stabbed the round which shook it and also us.

"That's pretty cool . . . and power full that warrior was right, the hidden skills will make me stronger, and with the strength that they'll provide they'll help me prove that I'm the next hero." Link said with a smile.

"What did the wolf-warrior thing teach him?" Hestia asked with a raised eyebrow

"Whatever was taught to him I want to know it the secret." Athena said with a look in her eye that only shown when she wanted to learn something right then.

"Well off to the temple." Link said happily as he ran over the bridge burned some spider webs that made Athena pale when she saw them, and enter the temple, and after a few minutes of persuasion we also entered the temple. We entered to see the same monkey that took his lantern, she was clapping like thanking him for something and then proceeded to do the same she did out in the fog area and lead him somewhere. We followed, naturally, but once we were at the stairs, Athena fainted . . . and we see a gigantic spider come down and attack Link, the monkey was scared, and after some figuring he defeated it, making me smile he was so much like me and his father. We didn't know what to do with an unconscious Athena, but Hestia decided to stay and watch her while I followed, he's my son after all. So I did, and when I saw that he was already across to a door a quickly went and joined him. I had to dodge a black glowing boomerang and to see a baboon catch it and smack his but in mock and ran back to a door and disappeared into it.

"Did that baboon do what I think he did?" Link asked irritated while Midna was laughing her little imp butt off.

"Yeah, you should see the look on your face . . . priceless!" She laughed making Link get annoyed and I'm beginning to really hate her now.

"But seriously was there a monkey fight?" She asked as soon disappeared into Link's shadow.

"No . . . I don't think so . . ." He thought out loud with a sigh and went inside, with me in tow. I didn't see Link anywhere but I did see a conscious Athena with Hestia.

"Where did Link go?" I asked my fellow goddesses.

"Well he went that-a-way." They said together and soon enough here comes Link with two monkeys in tow.

"Well were next?" Link asked the female monkey as she pointed to the other side of the room and soon the monkeys formed a way over to said side, After sighing Link used the monkeys to get over there and enter the door, the monkeys didn't seem to want to follow so we did. We watched as Link used a plant looking thing that explodes to find a weird chicken-person-thing in a jar and it said that it'll help him out during his time in the temple. Also there seemed to be an evil plant problem her, I knew if Demeter saw this she would go mad, anyways he continued so save two more monkeys and leave the area back to the first room, and we saw that the monkeys wanted Link to follow them again.

"Shesh, your son is popular with the monkeys." I heard Athena say as we walked towards the door that he went in before.

"Yeah, but I'm a nature goddesses so it's to be expected." I replied to them walking.

"Sure, but still they seem way smarter than our monkeys in our world, I would love to study more of this world once this quest is done." Athena said smiling

"Don't forget about Link, with being Artemis's only child." Hestia said making me glare at them.

"She's right; he will be most likely be the only child you'll ever have." Athena told me making me glare harder.

"My son isn't so thing to experiment on!" I yelled at them making them laugh.

"Someone is being a little protective." Hestia said with a simile

"How would you know, you never had a child!" I snapped back

"Not true, I once actually met Link's father." She said with a smile

"When, he never told me." I asked confused.

"When he was exploring when he was young, I was travelling with him for a few years, acting like his mother until he met you, it's a shame, that I never saw him after those years. Zeus found out about it and forbidden me from meeting him again . . . Anyway, it seems Link is about to face something." Hestia said but one could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. We followed as Link went in to face the baboon, which was standing on a pole surrounded by other poles copped down some plant things that to proceeded to attack him.

"I hate these plants." Link muttered and proceeded to chop them down. He also showed no mercy to the baboon as he fought with it making it fall off the pole slicing its weak point . . . which happens to be his butt and soon makes it run right into a pole and makes one of those dark insects fall to the ground and die. The baboon gets up confused to why he's in the room, it seemed that the bug was in control of it, after realizing that Link was behind him he quickly runs away leaving its boomerang behind which moves on its own to my son and speaks with him.

"_I am the Fairy of Winds, I inhabit this boomerang, called the Gale Boomerang, you have freed me form evil, and I'll sever you and allow you to use my true power._" It told him and soon creates a swirling wind around itself with it at the top making a miniature tornado, and showing its power by going around the room and going to Link who catches it. Link then continues freeing monkeys throughout the temple, which proved to be useful as the monkeys formed a way over an abyss that separates him and a huge door with a huge lock on it. As he enters, Farore stops us form following.

"You three must choose who follows him into here, only one may enter with him." She told us making us go into thinking.

"Maybe you should go Artemis." Athena said making Hestia nod.

"You're his mother; you should be with him in his first major battle." She said making me smile.

"Thank you." I told them and entered the door way to see Link battling to gigantic plant monster, and he looks behind him to see me and his face is full of shock.

"Mother … what are you doing her." He asked making me get a shock fill expression.

"You think I'll, or any of your godly family is going to miss out on this, then you're dead wrong." I say making him have a great full smile on.

"Thank you, mom." He told me as I smiled

"I can't really help much but perhaps you should aim for those exploding plants over there and use them to attack the monsters." I tell him as he use the Gale Boomerang to do the job, making him think he's won.

"Good job, but be on your guard." I tell him as he nods and proceeds to be read and my hunch is correct as not two but three of those monsters appear and we both noticed that the middle is going to be a problem.

"What do I do now?" He asked subconsciously to himself as I send a signal to the baboon and tell him to help the one who saved him and soon enough the baboon appears form a place a pulls out one of those exploding plants and beings swing from side to side distracting the third head for us, and Link started to beat it unlit he finishes it with the new attack he learned and out of it came a heart looking thing, this world is very confusing.

"Should I take it?" Link asked looking at me as I shrugged and he walks over and it disappears into him and I noticed that he seemed to become able to take more damage before falling. Then the plant explodes into partials and forms into a black helmet looking piece that the imp takes.

"Thanks that was what I was looking . . . ACK!" She started until I tackled her to the ground and gave a smile that would sacred even the most braves immortal.

"Now I have you." I say dangerously as she panics, but I never get the chance to beat her since Farore starts taking me away again.

"Link!" I say as he faces me with confusion

"I'll always be watching over you, don't forget." I tell him as he smiles and then I turn to the imp.

"I'll get you . . ." I growl out making her pale, and with that I fade away back with Athena and Hestia.

"How did it go?" Hestia asked

"It went pretty well." I said smiling as I remembered the scared look on the imps face.

**Thanks for reading and all that. If I made a mistake or something similar tell me. Bye, see you next time.**


End file.
